Mobile communication systems are developed to provide voice call services to support a user's mobility. With the development of communication technology, communication systems now provide data communication services, or high speed data services.
As mobile communication systems evolve to provide various additional services, they face a lack of resources as well as an increase in user demand for high speed data services. Therefore, further development of advanced mobile communication systems is required.
In order to address these needs, standardization of the 3rd Generation Partnership Project Long Term Evolution (3GPP LTE) as the next generation mobile communication system is ongoing. In addition, standardization of Internet Protocol Multimedia Subsystem (IMS) is also in progress to provide multimedia services, such as voice data and videos, etc., over a packet-switched network through which wireless/wired communication systems, including mobile communication systems, provide packets.
To meet the demand for wireless data traffic having increased since deployment of 4G communication systems, efforts have been made to develop an improved 5G or pre-5G communication system. Therefore, the 5G or pre-5G communication system is also called a ‘Beyond 4G Network’ or a ‘Post LTE System’. The 5G communication system is considered to be implemented in higher frequency (mmWave) bands, e.g., 60 GHz bands, so as to accomplish higher data rates. To decrease propagation loss of the radio waves and increase the transmission distance, the beamforming, massive multiple-input multiple-output (MIMO), Full Dimensional MIMO (FD-MIMO), array antenna, an analog beam forming, large scale antenna techniques are discussed in 5G communication systems. In addition, in 5G communication systems, development for system network improvement is under way based on advanced small cells, cloud Radio Access Networks (RANs), ultra-dense networks, device-to-device (D2D) communication, wireless backhaul, moving network, cooperative communication, Coordinated Multi-Points (CoMP), reception-end interference cancellation and the like. In the 5G system, Hybrid FSK and QAM Modulation (FQAM) and sliding window superposition coding (SWSC) as an advanced coding modulation (ACM), and filter bank multi carrier (FBMC), non-orthogonal multiple access (NOMA), and sparse code multiple access (SCMA) as an advanced access technology have been developed.
The Internet, which is a human centered connectivity network where humans generate and consume information, is now evolving to the Internet of Things (IoT) where distributed entities, such as things, exchange and process information without human intervention. The Internet of Everything (IoE), which is a combination of the IoT technology and the Big Data processing technology through connection with a cloud server, has emerged. As technology elements, such as “sensing technology”, “wired/wireless communication and network infrastructure”, “service interface technology”, and “Security technology” have been demanded for IoT implementation, a sensor network, a Machine-to-Machine (M2M) communication, Machine Type Communication (MTC), and so forth have been recently researched. Such an IoT environment may provide intelligent Internet technology services that create a new value to human life by collecting and analyzing data generated among connected things. IoT may be applied to a variety of fields including smart home, smart building, smart city, smart car or connected cars, smart grid, health care, smart appliances and advanced medical services through convergence and combination between existing Information Technology (IT) and various industrial applications.
In line with this, various attempts have been made to apply 5G communication systems to IoT networks. For example, technologies such as a sensor network, Machine Type Communication (MTC), and Machine-to-Machine (M2M) communication may be implemented by beamforming, MIMO, and array antennas. Application of a cloud Radio Access Network (RAN) as the above-described Big Data processing technology may also be considered to be as an example of convergence between the 5G technology and the IoT technology.
In recent years, technologies have been developed to support Real-Time Communication (RTC) to provide web-browsers, or RTC services through web applications (web apps) of web browsers, regardless of the operating system (OS) used by a User Equipment (UE), without the need for additional applications or plugins. In order to support the technologies, standardization of web browsers is ongoing. The technologies are commonly called Web Real-Time Communication (WebRTC). In order to provide services such as Quality of Service (QoS), charging services, etc., corresponding to multimedia traffic created as a UE connects to a packet network through a mobile communication system and uses a WebRTC service, WebRTC is required to associate with an IMS network. That is, studies are needed so that a UE is able to install web apps to the web browser without an IMS client, create a WebRTC client, connect to an IMS network, perform a registration procedure, and provide traffic created by WebRTC over the IMS network.
The above information is presented as background information only to assist with an understanding of the present disclosure. No determination has been made, and no assertion is made, as to whether any of the above might be applicable as prior art with regard to the present disclosure.